


Only Love

by Darkshines1984



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 15:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14335935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkshines1984/pseuds/Darkshines1984
Summary: An add on to the Thursday 12/04/18 episode after they have kissed and made up.Contains a lot of smut and high emotions.*Quick disclaimer – It may not be wise to read this anywhere in which you don’t have access to cold running water.





	Only Love

Charity pressed Vanessa harder against the bedroom door and crashed their lips together again. It had only been three days since they had last been together like this but if felt like a life time. She was hungry for Vanessa like they had been apart for weeks.

 

She had thought they were over. She hadn't wanted them to be, but she couldn't see a way back. She had been hurt and felt betrayed - felt like Vanessa, for all her pretty words the day before, had wanted to try and fix her. She had never felt like she was enough for anyone, but Vanessa had made her start to believe. Then it felt like the other woman had ripped the floor out from underneath her - made her feel like Vanessa needed her to change.

 

It had made Charity feel more broken than ever. She'd pushed Vanessa away, lied to her about the stupid bloke in the pub. Wanted Ness to hurt like she was hurting. Then felt utterly sick when Megan had told her that it had been effective.

 

Vanessa hadn't given up on them though. Lovely, sweet Vanessa who should have been running for the hills. Vanessa, who apologised wholeheartedly - who could read her better than anyone else - had swept in and explained that she didn't think Charity needed fixing, that Charity was amazing, that she had only wanted to see the person who hurt Charity punished. Had stood there, looked into Charity's eyes and admitted she 'really liked' her, fear in her eyes as she put her heart on the line - knowing Charity was stubborn enough to break it.

 

Charity hadn't rejected her - couldn't even. Not after that.

 

No one had ever fought for her or accepted her so completely, faults and all. It had drawn her own confession out of her; that she liked Vanessa too. The word 'love' had been at the tip of her tongue, perhaps it had even been at the tip of Vanessa's. But Vanessa hadn't said it, so Charity had held back too. They had always been better at expressing themselves in other ways. A lingering look or smile...a kiss that had gone on far too long considering they were stood behind the bar with half the village looking on.

 

She would have taken Vanessa upstairs there and then if someone had been around to cover the bar. Instead Chas was off vomiting her guts up somewhere and Marlon was busy in the kitchen. So, they had broken apart, Vanessa lingering against her side as Charity had topped up an embarrassed patron who had been lingering nearby waiting for them to finish. Charity had looped one arm around her waist and kept her close, thrilled when Vanessa had whispered in her ear, practically begging to come around after work – no matter how late her shift finished. Telling Charity that she didn't want to be without her tonight, that she'd missed her and promised to show her how much.

 

As if Charity would say no to an offer like that. As if she could.

 

So, Vanessa had slipped back into the pub just before the Woolpack closed and set to work collecting glasses and cleaning surfaces whilst Charity closed and cashed up. The air around them thick with anticipation. The tension building until the lock of the pub safe clicked closed, signalling Charity was finished.

 

She'd registered the cloth and spray bottle that had been in Vanessa's hand hitting the floor and then in a flash the other had been upon her. Her kisses hot and desperate but still loving; always loving. Shaking hands alternating between exploring the planes of her back through her top and grasping it to pull her closer. So close Charity could barely tell where one ended, and one began (even with the multiple layers of yellow coat between them), so close it made her head spin and her heart beat violently in her chest. Like it just might beat against her chest so hard it would force its way out.

 

There was a moment, when her knees felt close to buckling at all the sensations, that she thought they would get no further than the floor behind the bar. If Vanessa hadn't started to guide them back (still kissing) into the house, then it may well have been the case. It was Vanessa's show tonight though, she could feel that in the way the smaller woman kissed her. So, she'd let Vanessa lead her upstairs, making slow progress as they tumbled about, knocking into various surfaces as they tried to continue kissing. Vanessa seemingly as reluctant as Charity to lose contact after coming so close to losing each other.

 

That's how they had found themselves here, pressed against the outside of the bedroom door, kissing so intensely that Charity was sure their lips would be twice their normal size tomorrow. When forced to part, lungs starved of oxygen, Charity's mouth instantly found a new home against the column of Vanessa's neck. Pressing kisses and swiping her tongue against the most sensitive areas she had previously discovered there. Gasping for breath between each intimate caress.

 

“Mine.”

 

It took a moment to realise that it had been her own voice. That she had practically growled the word, laying claim to Vanessa in a way she had never dared before. She'd have probably feared what Vanessa's reaction would be if she'd had time, but it was so instantaneous there wasn't a chance. Vanessa's hands tangled further into her hair, fingernails scratching pleasantly against her scalp, and the other woman let out a deep guttural moan. 

 

“Yes” Ness agreed, her voice thick with desire.

 

Charity sank her teeth into the sensitive patch at the base of Vanessa neck, not enough to really hurt, but enough to signal intent. Her tongue flicking out to ease any pain before sucking on the same patch; determined to leave a mark. When she'd done it before it had been in more intimate places, were only Vanessa would know about it. The inside of her thighs or the underside of her breasts. It had been done more to tease than to claim. This mark other people would see though, and they would all know exactly whose bed Vanessa had been in.

 

“Yours” her girlfriend encouraged breathlessly.

 

Vanessa tugged her mouth up higher, to another sensitive patch, soft moans encouraging Charity on as she bit down again, repeating her actions in an even more visible spot. Vanessa hissed an appreciative 'yes' before guiding Charity's mouth higher again. This time when she repeated the love bite Vanessa's knees nearly gave way and Charity had to press her girlfriend against the door harder to keep her upright. 

 

As soon as she released the reddened skin with a pop, Vanessa guided Charity's mouth back up to her own, instantly sliding her tongue against Charity's in a hot and messy kiss. They were still in the upstairs hallway, on the wrong side of her bedroom door. So, Charity hoisted the smaller woman up so Vanessa's legs were wrapped around her waist and opened the door. She carried her girlfriend over to her bed - letting the door close behind them with a thud that was probably a little too loud considering it was nearly midnight - before breaking the kiss and depositing Ness down onto the edge of the bed.

 

Vanessa looked up at her, eyes dark with desire, and reached out for the lapels of Charity's jacket. She gently batted her girlfriend’s hands away and shook her head, grasping the lapels herself and slowly slipping the jacket over her shoulders. all the while holding eye contact with the seated woman. Vanessa's eyes widened when she realised what Charity was doing and grasped her lower lip between her teeth.

 

Charity had never been shy about taking her clothes off but not usually like this, not peeling layers off slowly, giving herself over to someone. They had been in this position before, the roles reversed, more than once. That first night together she had instructed Ness to strip for her, intrigued by how far the other woman would go, surprised and surprisingly aroused when Vanessa had obliged (albeit a little nervously). Ness had surprised her at every turn because Vanessa saw her – really saw her – and matched her; had never been afraid to go toe to toe.

 

Once the jacket hit the floor, Charity grasped the hem of her shirt and lifted clean over her head in one fluid move. She carelessly tossed it over her shoulder. Vanessa went to reach for her again, but Charity stepped back, just out of her grasp. Ness let out a frustrated moan but pressed her hands back onto the bed, leaning her weight back onto them. Charity marvelled at how the smaller woman manged to pull of wearing so much yellow whilst still managing to look stunning. She always thought that people like Ness – with all their sunshine and cheer - were meant for other people. Not for people like her. Yet Vanessa kept coming back, kept pushing, kept wanting her – kept 'really liking' her. Charity wasn't sure she deserved it or ever could deserve it, but she would cling on to it for dear life.

 

Charity shed her jeans next, tugging her shoes and socks off with them so she was left in just her matching burgundy underwear. The next item to go was the bra and she teasingly tossed it at her girlfriend’s head. Ness caught it before it hit her, letting the item drop to the floor by her feet with a sexy smirk plastered across her otherwise aroused features. Charity's hands went to the waistband of her knickers, the last item of clothing she was wearing.

 

Vanessa shot to her feet and grasped at Charity's hands, preventing her from going any further. Their mouths met again, ravenously, both matching the other's desire in a flurry of teeth and tongue. Tasting, stroking, tugging, duelling...adoring. Charity's hands were hooked behind her girlfriend’s neck, but Vanessa's moved tirelessly, removing her own layers of jacket, unbuttoning her own jeans. They broke apart so that Vanessa could shed her jumper and her jeans, leaving just her shirt and underwear. Charity reached out and slowly unbuttoned the smaller woman's shirt from the neck down to her waist, leaving it on but hanging open.

 

She was going to push her girlfriend back down onto the bed, but Vanessa acted first, turning them and guiding Charity onto the edge of the bed. Ness placed both hands on her shoulders, holding eye contact and she climbed onto her lap – straddling her thighs. Charity slipped her hands under the loosely hanging shirt and ran them up and down the smaller woman's sides. Enjoying the feeling of the soft warm skin under her fingertips. She could feel the muscles of Vanessa's abs twitching under her light touch and she broke eye contact, so she could admire her girlfriend.

 

“You look so hot like that babe” she praised, her voice raw and deep with desire.

 

Charity leant forward and pressed a soft kiss against the centre of Vanessa's chest, just above her simple white bra. Vanessa placed her forefinger under Charity's chin and tipped her head up so their lips could meet again. This time the kiss was slower and softer, their tongues slowly stroking against each other, drawing a low moan from both women. They had kissed like this a lot within the last couple of weeks – in the run up to the inspection and the aftermath – like they were each other's oxygen. Charity had never been kissed like that before – had never kissed like that before.

 

As much as she loved the way Ness looked in the open white shirt she also wanted to feel as much skin as possible against her own. Without breaking the kiss, she slipped the shirt over her girlfriend’s shoulders and down her arms, letting it fall to the floor by the bed. She unhooked Vanessa's bra with one hand, making Vanessa briefly grin into the kiss, and let it join the shirt on the floor. The support bandage on the smaller woman’s wrist painfully stood out against her skin and Charity felt a wave of guilt at the fact she had physically hurt her girlfriend – even if it had been unintentional. She turned her head to the left and pressed a kiss against the bandage covered wrist. Vanessa smiled and used that hand to tilt Charity’s head up again, placing a soft, quick kiss against her lips.

 

The smaller woman climbed off her lap and encouraged her to move onto the bed, shedding the last piece of underwear whilst she waited for Charity to get comfortable. She lay on her back, head cradled by the pillows and drew her girlfriend down on top of her – Vanessa’s legs straddling Charity's right thigh. Ness propped some of her weight up on her left elbow, dipping her head so she could explore Charity's neck with her lips and tongue. Every explorative caress sent tremors down her body especially as Vanessa moved lower – down her shoulders, over her chest. Then the smaller woman’s insistent mouth latched onto a taut nipple, sucking it into her mouth, Charity’s back arched in pleasure. She couldn’t prevent the soft moans escaping her mouth as Vanessa alternated between circling with her tongue, sucking and grazing her teeth across one nipple then the other.

 

As Vanessa’s mouth lavished her breasts, the other woman’s right hand trailed down her body towards her hips – soft fingertips contrasted with the light scratch of the material of the bandage. That hand slipped inside Charity’s remaining underwear, forefinger sliding through slick heat. Vanessa caressed her outer folds, teasing, not quite stroking where Charity needed her the most - skirting close to her clit only to move away again. The combination of her girlfriend’s hands and mouth was setting her ablaze without taking her right to the edge and Charity canted her hips, desperately seeking the contact she needed. Her right hand clung to Vanessa shoulder, her other hand grasping at the bed sheet, bunching it tight in her grip. The smaller woman’s talented (and wonderfully dexterous) fingers still avoided direct pressure where needed and Charity moaned in frustration.

 

“Ness” she pleaded.

 

Charity didn’t beg. Or at least, she didn’t beg unless Vanessa REALLY pressed her to beg. All the emotion from the last couple of days, perhaps even weeks, had left Charity raw though. She needed Vanessa. Needed her girlfriend to release some of the tension she had been holding, needed her to soothe the hurt of the last twenty for hours – needed her to show that Charity was still as desired as before the admission about the past. Vanessa had been nothing but supportive though – hurt for her and angry for her – but not disgusted or disapproving.

 

Her girlfriend let out an aroused moan at the plea, finally circling her forefinger directly on to her swollen clit. Charity’s whole body twitched, rearing up into the blissful contact as Charity cried out in pleasure. Vanessa lightly bit down on her nipple as her finger drew wonderful patterns, taking Charity higher and higher. Her muscles twitched, and hands clawed at the bed and her girlfriend’s shoulders, probably leaving marks – the only thing holding her hips down on the bed was Vanessa’s weight on her right thigh.

 

The smaller woman flicked her forefinger across Charity’s sensitive clit once, twice – and then Charity was coming apart. Her hips jolted up off the bed enough to half push Vanessa of her. She released Vanessa’s shoulder and flung the hand over her own mouth, muffling her loud cry so the rest of the house wouldn’t hear her. Her girlfriend continued to slowly stroke her through her orgasm, drawing it out in a series of moans and shudders. As it subsided she expected Vanessa to move up her body and kiss her, but instead the smaller woman’s mouth explored the ticklish skin of her stomach, heading in quite the opposite direction.  

 

Charity pushed up onto her elbows - body shaking from the exertion after an intense orgasm – just in time to see Vanessa grasp the waistband of her knickers between her teeth and tug down. Charity had realised on their first night together that Vanessa was full of surprises – that a woman who she had presumed would be a bit boring and prim was actually far from it – especially in the bedroom (or any other surface they ended up on or against). That didn’t prevent her mouth falling agape in a mixture of surprise and desire as she watched her girlfriend slowly slide the underwear down her legs. Vanessa kept her eyes on Charity the whole time, bright blue contrasting with blown black pupils.

 

Her limbs shook with desire – despite the fact she had only just come – suddenly feeling nowhere near sated. As soon as the underwear was shed, Vanessa kissed her way back up the inside of Charity’s left leg, pushing her thighs further apart so the smaller woman could nestle between them. Ness let her mouth hover over just out of reach of Charity’s sex, even when Charity tilted her hips closer. Every exhale breezed over Charity’s already swollen clit, making the sensitized area and the muscles of her inner thigh twitch in anticipation. Their eyes met again, and Charity let out an aroused moan at her girlfriend’s heated expression.

 

“Fucking hell Ness” she rasped.

 

She sounded as turned on as she felt, and Vanessa responded instantly. The smaller woman ran her tongue through Charity’s folds, moaning as she tasted her. The moan vibrated across her sex and her elbows buckled at the sensation. She collapsed back against the pillows, her back arching and eyes slamming shut. Vanessa hooked her left arm under Charity’s hips and angled them up (the other woman was surprisingly strong considering her diminutive size – Charity presumed it was something to do with being a vet), thrusting her tongue as deep as possible inside Charity. Vanessa was good at this – at curling her tongue up against Charity’s walls – drinking her in like Ness couldn’t taste enough of her.

 

Charity’s hands both buried themselves in her girlfriend’s hair, both holding on like a lifeline and encouraging her tiny blonde rocket woman on. She hadn’t thought about the physical element of their relationship over the last twenty-four hours – had been focused on the loss of Vanessa’s kindness, her adoration and the way she made Charity feel lighter. Now though, with Vanessa between her thighs, she couldn’t imagine a world where she didn’t feel this again.

 

Making love to Vanessa was all encompassing, it wasn’t just meeting of bodies in physical ecstasy but a euphoria of mind, body and soul. It’s why she had been unable to resist chasing after Vanessa – at times literally. It had only gotten better since then – it had stopped being just great sex for her (even before she had agreed to a real relationship). Charity had never used the term ‘making love’ to Vanessa but that is exactly what it was. The way she felt about the other woman could only be love. Nothing less would have enabled her to look for shelter in Ness or fall apart in her arms.   

 

Vanessa kept thrusting with her tongue, kept bringing Charity higher, for an impressive amount of time before she had to pull back to gasp for air. It was only a short loss of sensation though because her girlfriend quickly descended upon her again, this time focussing her mouth on Charity’s clit – sucking on it gently before releasing it with a pop. Then the tip of her tongue was tracing patterns across the sensitive bud, focussing the pressure in the areas she had learnt that Charity was most sensitive. They had spent so much time exploring each other’s bodies now that they knew exactly what buttons to press and when. It was a well-practised dance – they may change the order or combination of the steps – but the result was always inevitable and wonderful.

 

Charity could feel herself getting closer and closer to her peak, sensitive from her earlier orgasm. She tried to fight it down, determined to enjoy the sensations for as long as she could physically hold out. But Vanessa’s mouth kept working her hard, drawing all sorts on unintelligible sounds from her. She wasn’t the only one making noise though – her girlfriend was moaning as she went down on her, clearly enjoying what she was doing to Charity. It was sexy as hell and the vibrations from each and every moan intensified the amazing things Vanessa’s tongue was doing to her. When her girlfriend flattened that tongue and licked hard and fast, head bobbing up and down in time to the movements, Charity couldn’t hold on any longer.

 

Her toes curled as every muscled tensed and strained in absolute pleasure – hands gripped desperately at the back of her girlfriend’s head in an attempt to keep her vaguely grounded – and her back arched off the bed. Vanessa practically wrestled her hips back down, so she could continue to work her through her orgasm with long firm strokes. Charity’s mouth fell open, but no sound came out, any noise strangled by the intensity of what she was feeling. She felt like she couldn’t breath and it was only when her muscles released, flopping her back down against the bed, that she could gasp and suck much needed air into her aching lungs.     

 

Charity closed her eyes and lay totally still, waiting for the dizzy heights Vanessa had just taken her to pass. Her whole body felt like it was buzzing, and she doubted she could move even if she wanted too. Not without ungracefully falling back down again. Her hands rested flat against her girlfriend’s shoulders as Vanessa slowly began to kiss her way back up Charity’s body. Somehow those small, delicate kisses still manged to create a fluttering in both her chest and the pit of her stomach.

 

Vanessa pressed a soft kiss against Charity’s mouth before propping herself up on her left elbow again. Charity could feel the other woman’s warm breath ghosting across her lips and opened her eyes to find they were practically nose to nose – Vanessa stunning blue eyes dominating her line of vision. The smaller woman wore a smug grin, but Charity didn’t have the energy to reprimand her for it. Instead she immersed herself in Vanessa’s adoring gaze – still mixed with a healthy dose of desire – but unmistakable deeply affectionate. Charity didn’t dare say anything, for fear of what words may tumble out, and Vanessa didn’t seem in a hurry to break the comfortable silence.

 

Instead the smaller blonde trailed her right hand back down Charity’s body, stopping to circle Charity’s hip bone with her thumb. It tickled ever so slightly but not enough to make the taller woman react. She presumed the touch was affectionate but when Vanessa’s hand slid across and down between the apex of her thighs again it became clear her girlfriend had a different intent – one Charity wasn’t sure she could match in her current state.

 

“Ness” she husked, her throat dry and voice raw from all the moaning her girlfriend had enticed from her.

 

“Shhhh” Vanessa softly hushed her. The smaller woman kissed her, preventing any further protests.

 

Ness’ fingers brushed across her overly stimulated clit, making her jump slightly – but the contact was fleeting as the digits slid lower, slipping easily through her soaking wet folds. Then Ness was inside her, two fingers slowly thrust as deep as they could go and curling, stroking against the sensitive flesh there. Charity wasn’t sure she had the energy to go again but she would try for Vanessa. She’d wanted to be shown that she was still desired, and her girlfriend was well and truly excelling herself. Charity didn’t want to be the cause of any more pain though and was all too aware of which hand Vanessa favoured (and was currently using).

 

“Your wrist...” she stuttered as Vanessa thrust in and out of her – starting up a slow, steady and intoxicating rhythm.

 

“…Will be fine” her girlfriend assured her affectionately.

 

Vanessa kissed her again, sliding her tongue against Charity’s to the same rhythm as her fingers. She moaned into the kiss and hooked her right arm around Vanessa’s shoulder, pulling the other woman as close as possible so that she could feel their upper bodies sliding together. It also brought Vanessa’s core closer to her thigh – the other woman so wet she was practically dripping on her. There was no way Charity was going to have the energy to repay her girlfriend after orgasm number three, so she bent her (wobbly and rather reluctant) knee, pressing her thigh up and against the smaller woman. A loud moan ripped from Vanessa throat as she broke their kiss and buried her face in Charity’s neck. The smaller woman’s hips canted down sharply against her thigh, desperate for the relief and pressure it was offering her.

 

Vanessa tried to keep to the slow pace she had started but her own hips were moving faster against Charity’s offered limb, so her thrusting hand quickly followed suit. Despite how sensitive Charity was it felt so good – how hard and deep Ness was pushing – how raw the emotion was between them as they both moaned and cried out with pleasure. Vanessa was trying to dampen the sound of her cries against Charity’s neck and Charity pressed her lips against the top of her girlfriend’s head, trying to convey both affection and some volume control in one go.

 

Charity knew she wouldn’t last much longer – not when the evidence of Vanessa’s own pleasure was being spread up and down her thigh – or the way Vanessa curled her fingers deep inside her after every firm thrust. And the noises Vanessa was making – they were driving Charity wild. She knew Vanessa was so close too as the other woman’s body started to twitch and jump against her, rhythm faltering slightly. She wanted to see her, not just feel her – needed to see her.   

 

“Vanessa look at me” she managed to choke out – voice thick with desire and the emotion behind the three words that seemed to stick in the back of her throat – not quite able to escape.

 

Her girlfriend face was hovering above hers in a flash, blue eyes piercing her with the same look that had been present earlier, when the smaller woman had told Charity she ‘really liked her’. A desperation for reassurance that Vanessa wasn’t alone in what she felt. Charity hoped her own eyes spoke what her tongue could not.

 

Perhaps they did – because it seemed to be the catalyst for Vanessa to tip over the precipice – breaking eye contact so she could bury her face and bite down into the pillow by Charity’s head, collapsing her weight onto the taller woman. Her girlfriends obvious pleasure and last erratic movements of her fingers was enough to push Charity into her third orgasm of the night. It wasn’t quite as explosive as the last one thankfully, or she’d have probably passed out. It was still good enough to make her cry out Vanessa’s name as her whole body shook with pleasure.

 

They were both still for what could have been a minute, the only movement the rise and fall of their chests as they recovered. Charity was on the cusp of sleep, but she desperately fought it off, unwilling to just conk out on Vanessa until she was sure the other woman was ready to curl up against her and sleep too.

 

When Vanessa finally pushed herself back up onto her left elbow she greeted Charity with a content smile. The knuckles of her right hand gently stroked against Charity’s jaw line, the edge of the wrist support slightly brushing against the skin. Charity reached out and stilled the hand in her own, slowly peeling the microporous tape that was holding it on, so she could remove it. She was no expert in first aid, but she did know that it should come of overnight or risk interrupting blood flow. Vanessa’s eyes never left her face as she gently unwrapped the bandage and tossed it carelessly in the direction of the bedside table. She felt an inexplicable urge to press her lips against the injury – so she lifted Vanessa hand to her mouth and did just that – placing two soft kisses against the inside of the other woman's wrist.

 

Her girlfriend made a small unintelligible sound at the affectionate contact, pressed her forehead against Charity’s temple and kissed her cheek. Charity gently placed the hand back down, laying it across her own chest and encouraging Vanessa to rest her weight back down against the bed and curl up into the side of her. The smaller woman willingly obliged and when they were in a comfortable position Charity turned her head, so she was nose to nose with her girlfriend.

 

Vanessa looked sleepy too which only seemed to make her eyes sparkle more. Charity was obsessed by the other woman’s eyes and their shade of blue. Lying here like this she found them calming – matching Vanessa’s current peaceful features. She looked happy. Charity still couldn’t quite believe that she made the other woman look like that – that she elicited enough feeling in Vanessa Woodfield to make the other woman fight for their relationship. To come back not once but three times to try and save it until Charity finally listened to her and stopped pushing her away.

 

“You’re so beautiful Ness.”

 

The words slipped out easily and like silk – and she meant them, oh god she meant them. Not just physically either, Vanessa was beautiful outside and in. It was a sharp contrast to the ugliness that Charity felt inside. Lying here though, wrapped in Vanessa’s warm embrace, she felt it so much less. It felt ridiculous that Bails had nearly been the cause of wrecking her life once again. That her admission of what he had done nearly tore her and Vanessa apart. No more. No more hiding in the past and lashing out at everyone in anger. No more holding back and shielding her heart for fear of it breaking. She wanted to give herself over to Vanessa – to keep what they had – hopefully even fall deeper into it.  

 

There had been a silent pause as Vanessa observed her, the words catching the other woman off guard. It was obvious, even to Charity, what they meant to her girlfriend. Vanessa’s whole face lit up into a bright and almost childlike smile. Charity smiled back before stifling a yarn. She really was exhausted, her eyes flickering closed of their own accord. 

 

“And your amazing” Vanessa said softly, repeating her sentiment from their earlier conversation behind the bar.

 

Charity managed to cock open one eye to look at her girlfriend. Vanessa was looking at her with such open adoration (even after she opened her eye) that Charity couldn’t doubt her sincerity. Not that she’d doubted it earlier either – there had been something in Vanessa’s tone that had made her words honest and true. Vanessa genuinely seemed to think she was amazing. It was a bit misguided, but Charity couldn’t deny that it made her heart do some acrobatics inside her chest.   

 

“M’not” she sleepily replied, her eye slipping closed again - “you are.”

 

She felt Vanessa press a soft kiss against her lips, the other woman letting them linger there. Charity tried to open her eyes again or even return the kiss, but her body was completely resistant. The last thing she remembered as she was pulled into sleep was Vanessa’s lips pressed softly against her own and the heat of Vanessa’s naked body pressed against her side. It was the first time in three nights that her sleep was peaceful. 

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who is interested the title refers to the Ben Howard song (only love). If you haven’t heard it -  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OWlKZ6C7cDY
> 
> I’m not sure I should encourage comments on this fic - but what the hell - feedback always appreciated :-p


End file.
